vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115782-changes-that-many-people-have-talked-with-me-about-page-4
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Content Ah, fair enough. I understand, though disagree, with your point. Telling them to run easier content already available to them when they complain about the hard content makes sense. Nerfing the difficulty of the dungeons and making them less fun for the people who enjoy them doesn't. There is a variety of content for all player skill levels. There is even a dungeon for casual 50s who don't run it. Taking away the fun content that many of us play the game for isn't the answer. Devoting more time to create easier versions of the dungeons that no one will run (if SSM regular is any indication) isn't the answer either. Giving encouragement for more people to queue and learn the fights is a better answer than any of the above. | |} ---- Ah man, best fail memory was from the same deal in SSM jumping platforms with move skills. My best friend is an engie tank so he says a similar line that your friend says, jumps then suddenly he erupts in fireworks and then falls straight down to his death as we all watch on unmoving and laughing. He hadn't changed some skill that makes a fireworks graphic to his move skills like he had thought. Why would you do it? Because that's the level of difficulty you're requesting. You want content at a certain level, it exists, you just don't want to do it because it's labeled lvl 20 and provides nothing beyond cosmetic rewards. Come to think of it, I sat around for a couple hours and repeatedly solo'd a lvl 20 Grond as a lvl 50 for chances at getting the Osun Side Flair to drop (which had been very rudely ninja'd from me before). Don't like these rewards, then you're going to have to practice and get better to earn the better rewards. You queue for that mode, and guess what, "no matter how awesomely pro you beat it....you are still going to get Easy mode rewards" Trying to claim that the "hard core mode" is "too hardcore" is just an oxymoron. It's not like there is anything major gated behind them aside from cosmetic titles and bragging rights. If your pro-teammate lags and dies then yes, you have to start over. At least on STL and KV, they are relatively short instances so you won't be throwing away 40 minutes on a restart. Probably only 10. I admit it can be very infuriating when a bug or a lag spike fails a challenge for you. When protogames comes out there will be another lvl 50 dungeon with both a normal mode and a veteran mode. "People don't run it" is a silly excuse. If people don't run it it's because they are good enough to do better and you're the only person not good enough (I sincerely doubt it). I'm 100% positive there are many other players who are at your familiarity level with the controls, or others who have computers who handle the game at 10 fps, etc. FIND THESE PEOPLE. BEFRIEND THEM. PLAY GAMES WITH THEM. | |} ---- People don't run it because they'd rather get the loot from veterans. Or at least, that's my guess. I ran it once. It was fun. I was sad I outgeared it by the time I got there, because I really didn't get to experience it properly. Just wasn't easy to find a group for it. | |} ---- I agree, but in this game one death will already start making some players ragequit, the mood will start getting sour, and just not that fun. For example, and this attitude is prevalent even in adventures, I was running wotw with my friend as the tank. He super lagged so he was just standing in one place for almost a minute letting all the minions almost kill him. So I jump in there with my warrior to try to save him...I die....and group instantly disbands. If it weren't for the medal system, this wouldn't have happened. I know the death count is a lot more forgiving in wotw...but just the thought of not getting Gold made 3 out of the 5 players ragequit instantly. I don't know if this behavior is seen at low level dungeons. I couldn't comment on that as I skipped all leveling dungeons on my way to 50. | |} ---- You are completely missing the point of my posts. The way you are talking is as if there was nothing absolutely wrong with the game and that the crap ton of players who left was nothing but a l2p issue. While I won't say that the only reason all those players left was because the dungeons were too challenging (and long i might add). I think it was part of the problem. Not because of the difficulty of the dungeons...but because there is no real alternatives to them. I have already argued why adventures aren't the solution, if you disagree, that totally fine. This is a discussion after all...but I feel like we are in two completely different pages. You also mention that reg low level dungeons are the alternative...I disagree. Why else do you think every single mmo in existence that is worth a damn has a lvl cap version of their dungeons? Its because those lvl cap dungeons give out lvl cap rewards. Be it gold, tokens, etc. Players, at level cap, do not want to run low level dungeons because it feel like regression to their progression. Thats why i said that mmos are as much about psychology as is about gameplay. There is a reason why "people don't run it" and its not silly. If players don't run it...then it means there something wrong with it. In your own words, then since most mmo players dont play WildStar, then that means that they are good enough to play other better games and no fault of WS at all. Go queue on any low level dungeon and tell me how long you have to wait for you to find a group. I think that says it all. It is not a real alternative because barely no one plays it because the rewards do not match for lvl cap players. No, one flair is not a reward. You need to give out real rewards. Now you can argue to me that vet dungeons are the lvl cap version of the dungeons. That is true...but herein lies the problem. They are all too challenging and hard for new players...hence why I'm trying to argue that having easier and shorter dungeons while still keeping the difficulty of the current dungeons is the best for the GAME. Yet you keep saying that I'm unable to run vet dungeons...which was never ever in any of my posts. I said that if I feel like running an easier and shorter dungeon, that there should be an alternative. You seem to be in a position where you can run anything you want with no problems in regards on skill, finding good players, time, etc...well, I hope you step out of that bubble and look at how others experience the game. Try to be as objective as possible, which you are clearly not doing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yet, you have missed the point again. It's not what I want nor is what you want. It's what is going to be better for the GAME. You keep harping about what I have done or what I haven't done or what is too hard for me when I never claimed anything except for I haven't done some of the content which as YOU admit, hasn't been incentivized properly by Carbine. I do realize they are trying to incentivize low level dungeons for leveling toons and vet dungeons in the future patch...but it does NOT fix the problem of difficulty of admission. I want to repeat myself here, because it seems you do not get it. This is not about me, it is about what could improve the game. I have literally typed down point by point why I think what I think. You have done everything in your power to derail the discussion. You obviously feel nothing is wrong with the game so anything I say to you will fall on deaf ears like it has. I bow down of this discussion with you. | |} ---- I really think they should though. If Carbine were to incentivize the low level dungeons for those who are lvl 50, I think we would see a pick up in players running those dungeons. How much work would it be required to bring those dungeons, that aren't level 50, into level 50 dungeons? I guess the question is...why aren't there players wanting to run low level dungeons and why aren't vet dungeons as popular as they should be? | |} ---- I'm sure it's not trivial work. You are asking them to do this work even though very few people I've heard have asked for level 50 versions of the dungeons and the only level 50 normal level dungeon isn't run. That's a lot of faith in your perspective. I don't see it being supported by the information available to us. People don't run the low level dungeons because the xp rewards make them not worth it. Yes, new people try them just to experience them, but experienced players who know what they are doing don't run them because it's more efficient just to quest. This is something the Carbine is correcting. If you believe what people have said over and over again, net dungeons aren't as popular because the drops aren't good. That is, after a few runs there's no reason to go back unless, like me, you just really like them. This is also something Carbine is addressing by putting the rune slot drops on dungeon bosses and by the itemization changes coming in drop 4. That is, Carbine is doing the work to address the most vocal concern people have had with the dungeons. Sounds like they are on the right track to me. | |} ---- ---- Ultimately, it's because soloers complain they're "forced" to group to keep up. | |} ----